Verborgen
by Annuket-MagicianMana
Summary: Von MagicianMana: Yami durchsucht das Puzzle nach seinen Erinnerungen und findet etwas, das er nicht erwartet hat. Als er nicht zurückkehrt, folgt Yugi ihm und findet sich in der ungewohnten Rolle des Retters wieder. Oneshot. Mrating nur zur Sicherheit.


_Magician sitzt vorm Computer und liest Fanfiction. Yugi, Yami und Annuket sehen ihr über die Schulter. _

Yugi 'grummelt': Warum bin ich in diesen Geschichten eigentlich immer so ein Schwächling?  
Magician: Weil die meisten anscheinend den süßen, kleinen, hilflosen Yugi toll finden.  
Yugi: Na suuuper! Das ist so zuckersüß, dass ich zerfließen müsste, wenn ich in den Regen komme.  
Yami 'lacht': Find dich damit ab, Aibou. Du kannst sowieso nichts daran ändern.  
Yugi 'knurrt': Als ob es dir anders ginge. Magician hat da eine Menge Geschichten, in denen du auch nicht mehr wirklich der stolze Pharao bist. Wenn ich da an die eine denke, wo Kaiba-kun--  
Yami: Aibou! 'wird knallrot und hält Yugi den Mund zu'  
Magician 'schüttelt den Kopf' 'grinst': Kinder, benehmt euch, wir haben Gäste. …Ähm, ok, das hier ist meine erste Yugioh-Fanfiction und auch die erste, die ich je ins Internet gestellt habe. Ich hab mir große Mühe gegeben, alle Figuren ‚in character' zu halten, bin mal gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt.  
_Annuket 'verzweifelt': Mein süßer Yugi nicht mehr süß? 'Schnief' Ich bin verzweifelt. Aber bei mir darf er wieder süß sein, nicht wahr?  
__Yugi & Magician: NEIN!  
Yami 'Schweißtropfen': Ich glaub, ich geh lieber…_

_Noch ein paar Anmerkungen:  
- Ich halte mich an die Original-Version des Anime, was bedeutet, es gibt weder „Schattenmagie" noch ein „Reich der Schatten" oder ähnliches (ich finde dieses ganze Zeug einfach nur albern). Deshalb wird auch aus dem „Spiel der Schatten" ein „Spiel der Finsternis", schließlich heißt es im Original „Yami no Game".  
- Ich habe die Geschichte an den Anfang von Battle City gelegt. (wer das noch nicht kennt, nicht weiterlesen, Spoiler-Alarm 'denk nach' gibt's solche armen Teufel überhaupt noch?) Das Duell gegen den von Marik kontrollierten Keith hat schon stattgefunden, ebenso das Gespräch zwischen Yugi und seinem anderen Ich über dessen fehlende Erinnerungen, aber das Date mit Anzu steht noch bevor (hatte ich erwähnt, dass ich auch die amerikanischen Namen boykottiere?). Es weiß also noch keiner, dass der Geist des Puzzles ein altägyptischer Pharao war (bzw. ist).  
- Ich benutze in den Beschreibungen auch die Bezeichnung 'Yami' für Yugis anderes Ich. Es ist einfach angenehmer, einen Namen für ihn zu haben. Den Figuren habe ich das aber hoffentlich inzwischen ausgetrieben...  
- Ach ja, die japanischen Wörter, die ich benutze… Das mache ich eigentlich nur dann, wenn es besser klingt als im Deutschen oder wenn es den Charakter einer Person besser rüberbringt. Mal sehen, was haben wir da:  
Yami – Finsternis (das weiß wahrscheinlich inzwischen jeder, aber na ja)  
Mou hitori no boku – anderes Ich; Yugis Name für den Geist des Puzzles  
Mou hitori no Yugi – der andere Yugi; so nennen alle anderen Yami (wenn überhaupt, meistens bleiben  
sie einfach bei „Yugi" 'murmel' die machen's sich leicht)  
Aibou – Partner; Yamis Name für Yugi  
Jii-chan – Opa, Großvater; das -chan ist eine verniedlichende Anrede, die zeigt, wie nah sich Yugi und  
sein Großvater stehen  
Hikari no tenshi – Engel des Lichts, Lichtengel; tenshi – Engel  
Arigatou – Danke  
Oyasumi – Gute Nacht _

Pairing: eigentlich gar keines, sie sollen ja ‚in character' sein (reden wir am Ende noch mal drüber)

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh gehört nicht mir. Ich besitze nur die Idee zu dieser Geschichte und die Hoffnung, dass ich Takahashi-sans wundervollen Charakteren gerecht geworden bin.

* * *

Verborgen  


Yami tastete sich langsam vorwärts, ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. Seit drei Tagen hatte er jede Nacht die leeren Gänge des Millenniums-Puzzles durchsucht, in der Hoffnung, hinter einer der vielen Türen einen Hinweis auf seine Vergangenheit zu finden. Er ließ sich von seiner Intuition leiten, durchquerte sowohl bekannte als auch ihm völlig neue Teile des Puzzles und lernte eine Menge über dessen unglaubliche Ausmaße. Doch heute war es anders. Noch niemals zuvor war er so tief in das Puzzle vorgedrungen. Dieser Teil war viel dunkler, unheimlicher, das fahle Licht erhellte den Gang vor ihm gerade mal ein paar Schritte weit. Trotzdem hatte er sich hineingewagt. Er fand mehrere Türen auf seinem Weg, doch keine ließ sich öffnen. Das überraschte ihn nicht. Schon vorher hatte er kaum offene Räume gefunden und sie alle waren leer gewesen. Yami blieb an einer Ecke stehen. Er wusste, die Nacht war fast vorbei und er wollte in Yugis Seelenraum zurückkehren, bevor sein Partner erwachte. Er sah eine weitere Tür vor sich und beschloss, noch einen Versuch zu wagen, bevor er sich auf den Rückweg machte. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Tür. Die Schatten schienen noch tiefer zu werden, das wenige Licht wurde von den Wänden fast völlig geschluckt. Er drückte die Klinke nach unten und diesmal traf er auf keinerlei Widerstand. Die Tür öffnete sich, ohne einen einzigen Laut zu verursachen. Überraschenderweise war dieser Raum nicht leer und Yami sah sich staunend um. Als erstes fiel ihm auf, dass es viel heller war als draußen im Gang. Fackeln hingen in regelmäßigen Abständen an den Wänden und verbreiteten einen warmen, goldenen Schein. Rechts von ihm stand ein großer, schmuckloser Altar aus Stein, auf dem ein halbes Dutzend Kerzen standen. Auf der linken Seite entdeckte er eine Art Schreibtisch, auf dem mehrere Stapel mit Dokumenten verteilt waren. Der Raum machte auf ihn einen recht normalen Eindruck, doch trotzdem fühlte er sich hier nicht wohl. Er ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er sogar die dunklen Gänge, durch die er gekommen war, diesem Zimmer vorziehen würde. Doch jetzt, wo er hier war, wollte er sich auch umsehen. Yami ging zum Schreibtisch und fuhr mit der Hand über den vordersten Stapel. Das Papier fühlte sich spröde an und es knisterte.

'Nein', dachte er, 'kein Papier, Papyrus.'

Dann sah er die Zeichen.

'Das sind Hieroglyphen. Aber was...'

In diesem Moment fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Klacken ins Schloss. Yami zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand ein Mann in einem langen, beigen Gewand und starrte ihn an. Der Geist des Puzzles wich einen Schritt zurück. Sein Gegenüber überragte ihn um fast einen Kopf und unter dem leichten Stoff seiner Kleidung zeichneten sich gut trainierte Muskeln ab. Was Yami jedoch viel mehr erschreckte, waren seine Augen --dunkel, funkelnd, fast so schwarz wie sein Haar und voller Hass-- und das wölfische Grinsen, das um seine Lippen spielte. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann ertönte die Stimme des Fremden. Sie war leise, volltönend, durchschnitt die Stille aber wie ein scharfes Messer.

"So sehen wir uns also wieder."

Yamis Augen weiteten sich, als ihm klar wurde, dass dieser Mann ihn kannte. Ihn erkannte!

'Er weiß, wer ich bin', dachte er erschrocken. 'Er erinnert sich an das, was war. Aber warum hat er seine Erinnerung nicht verloren? Und wieso ist noch eine Seele hier eingeschlossen? Und warum habe ich ihn nie bemerkt?'

Dem Geist des Puzzles schossen so viele Fragen durch den Kopf, dass ihm beinahe schwindlig wurde. Doch er musste irgendwo anfangen und stellte die naheliegenste Frage.

"Wer bist du?"

Die Augen des Fremden verengten sich und er starrte Yami einige Augenblicke durchdringend an. Dann fing er an zu lachen. Es war ein kaltes, verächtliches Lachen, dass Yami schaudern ließ. Alle seine Reflexe sagten ihm, dass er in Gefahr war, doch da der andere direkt neben der Tür stand, war der einzige Ausweg versperrt.

"Ihr erinnert euch also nicht?" sagte der Fremde nach ein paar Augenblicken. "Nun, das macht alles viel einfacher."

Yami bemerkte die förmliche Anrede und fragte sich, in welchem Verhältnis er in der Vergangenheit zu diesem Mann gestanden hatte, wenn er trotz des offensichtlichen Hasses auf ihn noch immer ein gewisses Maß an Respekt zeigte, sei es aus Gewohnheit oder nicht.

"Wer bist du?" wiederholte Yami. "Und warum bist du hier?"

"Das möchtet Ihr gern wissen, nicht wahr? Aber Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich Euch das sage, nach dem, was Ihr mir angetan habt?"

"Da ich mich, wie du gerade so schön festgestellt hast, nicht erinnern kann, ist diese Frage ziemlich sinnlos!"  
_((A/N: Das ist jetzt der x-te Versuch, Yami hier etwas halbwegs Sinnvolles sagen zu lassen, aber zumindest klingt es jetzt nicht mehr so bescheuert wie am Anfang.)) _

Der Geist des Puzzles beherrschte sich mühsam. Es war schon schlimm genug, die eigene Vergangenheit nicht zu kennen, aber sich dann auch noch vor einem ihm völlig Fremden für etwas verteidigen zu müssen, das er in dieser Zeit angeblich getan haben sollte, machte ihn wütend.

"Nun, dann werde ich Euch einen kleinen Einblick gewähren. Ihr habt mich gefragt, warum ich hier bin. Die Antwort lautet: Weil Ihr mich in diesem Raum eingeschlossen habt. Und nun werdet Ihr dafür bezahlen. Euer Leben gehört mir, seit langer Zeit."

"Stellst du dir das nicht etwas zu einfach vor? Da du dich erinnerst, musst du meine Macht kennen. Und das Puzzle untersteht meiner Kontrolle."

"Außerhalb dieser Tür vielleicht. Doch dieser Raum gehorcht nur meinen Wünschen. Ich habe ihn geformt, ihn solange verändert, bis er nicht mehr mit dem Rest des Puzzles in Einklang war. Hier müsst Ihr Euch allein auf Eure Kräfte verlassen, die mir nebenbei durchaus bekannt sind. Vermutlich weiß ich besser als Ihr darüber bescheid. Ich weiß, wie stark Ihr seid. Deshalb werden wir ein Spiel spielen. Eine Art von Spiel, die Euch wohlbekannt sein dürfte. Wenn Ihr gewinnt, werde ich all Eure Fragen, so gut ich kann, beantworten. Aber wenn ich gewinne, gehört Ihr mir."

"Woher soll ich wissen, dass du mich nicht belügst, wenn ich gewinne? Oder mich doch noch angreifst?"

"Die Magie in diesem Raum verhindert so etwas. Sie sorgt dafür, dass der Verlierer seinen Teil der Abmachung einhält, ob er will oder nicht. Das bedeutet, wenn Ihr verliert, nützen Euch Eure Kräfte nichts mehr. Ihr seid mir völlig ausgeliefert. Also, was sagt Ihr?"

"Habe ich denn eine Wahl?"

Yamis Frage war eher rhetorisch. Er wusste, der andere würde ihn niemals freiwillig gehen lassen. Er konnte nur sein Bestes geben und hoffen, dass das genug war. Der Fremde hatte große Macht, das konnte er deutlich spüren und da er nicht wusste, was ihn in diesem Spiel der Finsternis erwartete, war er nicht sicher, ob er in der Lage sein würde zu gewinnen. Ihn schauderte bei dem Gedanken an die Konsequenzen einer Niederlage.

"Nein, die habt Ihr nicht." Der andere grinste hämisch bei diesen Worten.

"Dann bringen wir es hinter uns."

Der Geist des Puzzles wappnete sich für was immer auch kommen mochte. Er durfte nicht verlieren. Yugi wartete auf ihn und er hatte sich geschworen, den Jungen zu beschützen. Der Fremde war definitiv eine Gefahr, der er Yugi nicht aussetzen wollte. Sein Gegenüber trat auf ihn zu und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.

"Wie Ihr wünscht. Also lasst uns mit dem Spiel beginnen."

* * *

Yugi erwachte aus einem verworrenen Traum und langte verschlafen nach dem Wecker, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er rieb sich die Augen. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf das Puzzle um seinen Hals und fand sich einen Moment später in seinem Seelenraum wieder. Er erwartete, sein anderes Ich hier zu finden wie auch in den letzten drei Nächten. Doch zu seiner Überraschung war er allein. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Yami hatte ihm gesagt, dass er das Labyrinth seines Herzens erkunden wollte, doch sie hatten ausgemacht, sich jeden Morgen hier zu treffen. Yugi hatte wissen wollen, was der andere möglicherweise herausfand und Yami hatte sowieso nicht vor, tagsüber zu suchen. Wenn sein Partner Hilfe brauchte, musste er schnell reagieren und das funktionierte nicht, wenn er sich zu tief im Puzzle befand. Umso merkwürdiger war es, dass er jetzt nicht hier war. Yugi trat in den Gang hinaus und klopfte an die Tür zum Geist des anderen. 

"Mou hitori no boku? Kann ich reinkommen?"

Er bekam keine Antwort. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass er sein anderes Ich nicht so deutlich spüren konnte wie sonst. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Yami noch immer tief im Labyrinth unterwegs war. Yugi zuckte die Schultern.

'Vielleicht hat er etwas entdeckt und hat darüber einfach die Zeit vergessen. Ich frage ihn, wenn er zurück ist.'

Mit diesem Gedanken kehrte er in die reale Welt zurück. Die Schule wartete. Eine Stunde später war er mit Anzu unterwegs und saß bald darauf in der ersten Stunde. Doch er hatte Probleme, sich zu konzentrieren. Yamis Abwesenheit beschäftigte ihn noch immer. Im Laufe des Vormittags horchte er immer wieder in sich hinein, aber er konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Ganz im Gegenteil; er hatte eher das Gefühl, dass ihre Verbindung immer schwächer wurde und das machte ihn zunehmend nervös. Sein Mittagessen bekam er nur mit Mühe herunter und die letzten Unterrichtstunden gingen einfach an ihm vorbei. Als es endlich klingelte, packte er schnell seine Sachen zusammen, verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und sprintete los. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, um nach seinem anderen Ich zu suchen. Yamis Präsenz war inzwischen so schwach, dass er sie kaum noch spüren konnte, und er war zutiefst besorgt. Er stieß die Tür zum Spieleladen heftig auf und erschreckte seinen Großvater damit gewaltig.

"Yugi! Was um alles in der Welt ist los?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Jii-chan. Aber irgendwas stimmt mit Mou hitori no boku nicht!"

In kurzen Worten schilderte er die Situation, wissend, dass sein Großvater dafür sorgen würde, dass ihn später niemand störte. Zum Glück war Freitag und diesen Samstag keine Schule, so dass er genug Zeit hatte. Als er fertig war, nickte der alte Mann.

"Das klingt wirklich nicht gut. Aber kann ihm im Puzzle denn überhaupt etwas geschehen?"

"Keine Ahnung. Aber eigentlich wissen wir doch über Mou hitori no boku und das Puzzle überhaupt nichts."

"Dann geh jetzt und such ihn. Viel Glück."

Yugi nickte ihm zu und lief hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ. Da er nicht wusste, wie lange er brauchen würde, wollte er es bequem haben. Er schloss die Augen und stand kurz darauf wieder vor der Tür zu Yamis Seelenraum. Diesmal öffnete er sie vorsichtig, spähte hindurch und trat dann ein. Vor ihm erstreckte sich das steinerne Labyrinth aus Treppen und Türen, das ihn jedesmal wieder aufs Neue beeindruckte. Er versuchte, dem wagen Gefühl von Yamis Präsenz nachzuspüren, die Richtung auszumachen, in die er gehen musste. Wenn das nicht funktionierte, hatte er keine Chance, sein anderes Ich in diesem Irrgarten zu finden. Er atmete tief durch und machte sich auf den Weg. Schon nach kurzer Zeit verlor er die Orientierung und fragte sich, wie der Geist des Puzzles sich hier zurecht fand.

'Ich frage mich, ob ich den Weg zurück überhaupt finde', dachte er unbehaglich.

Trotzdem ging er weiter und drang immer tiefer in das Labyrinth ein. Er merkte, dass die Verbindung zu Yami ein klein wenig stärker geworden war, was eigentlich nur bedeuten konnte, dass er sich ihm näherte. Es wurde immer dunkler um ihn herum, die düstere Atmosphäre ließ ihn schaudern.

'Wieso ist es hier so dunkel? Ist das auch ein Teil von Mou hitori no bokus Herz?'

Schließlich stand er vor einer Tür. Er wusste, hier war er richtig, trotzdem zögerte er, sie zu öffnen. Irgendetwas tief in ihm warnte ihn davor, diesen Raum zu betreten, doch er hatte keine Wahl. Sein anderes Ich war dort drin. Entschlossen drückte er die Klinke herunter und ließ die Tür aufschwingen. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ seinen Atem stocken.

Yami kniete an der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf dem Boden. Seine Arme waren zu beiden Seiten auf Schulterhöhe ausgestreckt und mit schweren Ketten an den kalten Stein gefesselt. Sein Kopf hing auf der Brust und er atmete schwer. Hätten ihn die Ketten nicht gehalten, wäre er vermutlich in sich zusammengesunken.

"MOU HITORI NO BOKU!"

Mit einem Satz war er bei Yami und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. Sanft hob er den Kopf des anderen an. Yamis Augen waren trübe und zeigten eine so tiefe Erschöpfung, wie Yugi es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der Geist des Puzzles war kaum bei Bewusstsein.

"Mou hitori no boku! Wach auf! Was ist passiert?"

Yugis Stimme durchdrang die Schwärze, die Yami gefangenhielt, doch er war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Wie zur Antwort erklang in diesem Moment ein kaltes Lachen.

Yugi sprang auf und sah sich um. Jetzt erst bemerkte er den Mann, der in einer Ecke im Schatten stand.

"Wer bist du? Und was hast du Mou hitori no boku angetan?"

Der Fremde lächelte verächtlich.

"Wird er jetzt so genannt? Ist schon traurig, dass ihn nie jemand beim Namen nennt", sagte er mit beißendem Spott, ohne auf Yugis Fragen einzugehen. "Und du bist dann der, der das Puzzle gelöst hat, der Behälter für seine Seele, nicht wahr?"

Yugi starrte ihn an. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass der andere so abschätzig von ihm sprach. Doch er ließ sich nicht ablenken.

"Wer bist du? Und was hast du mit Mou hitori no boku gemacht?" Er klang eindeutig gereizt.

"Was sind wir stur... Aber mein Name tut nichts zur Sache. Ich bin hier, das ist alles, was du wissen musst. Was dein 'anderes Ich' angeht... Er gehört mir."

"Was... was soll das heißen?"

"Nun, er wollte etwas von mir und wir haben darum gespielt. Dummerweise hat er das Spiel verloren und jetzt liegt sein Leben in meiner Hand. Was nichts anderes heißt, als dass ich über die Art seines Todes entscheide. Ich entziehe ihm all seine Lebensenergie und stärke damit meine Macht. Doch ich habe mir Zeit gelassen. Der Vorgang ist sehr schmerzhaft und je langsamer er vonstatten geht, desto mehr leidet das Opfer."

Er deutete auf Yami und grinste hämisch.

"Er ist jetzt schon sehr schwach, aber du hättest ihn vor ein paar Stunden hören sollen."

Yugis Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Ihm wurde klar, dass sich der Geist des Puzzles schon seit dem frühen Morgen oder noch länger in der Gewalt dieses Mannes befand. Deshalb war er nicht in Yugis Seelenraum zurückgekehrt und deshalb war ihre Verbindung auch immer schwächer geworden. Yugi verfluchte sich dafür, dass er nicht sofort etwas unternommen hatte. Dann hätte er Yami diese Qualen vielleicht ersparen können. Doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät.

"Lass ihn sofort frei!"

"Warum sollte ich das tun? Du bist nur ein schwächlicher Junge ohne jede Macht. Nicht einmal dein 'anderes Ich' mit seinen Fähigkeiten und seiner allmächtigen Magie konnte mich besiegen, was willst du da erreichen?"

"Ich werde nicht aufgeben, ohne es wenigstens versucht zu haben! Ich bin der einzige, der ihm helfen kann."

Der Fremde betrachtete den Jungen vor sich und war ein wenig erstaunt über die Entschlossenheit in dessen Augen. So klein er auch war, er besaß offensichtlich eine Menge Mut.

"Deine einzige Möglichkeit wäre, mich zu einem Spiel herauszufordern. Ich bin dem nicht abgeneigt, denn ich müsste mich später auf jeden Fall noch mit dir befassen, da können wir es auch gleich erledigen. Gewinnst du, lasse ich ihn frei. Doch wenn du verlierst, werde ich dich töten."

Yugi schluckte. Die Belanglosigkeit, mit der sein Gegenüber etwas so Gewichtiges aussprach, ließ ihn schaudern. Wenn er diesen Mann richtig einschätzte, bestand eine sehr große Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er das Spiel verlor. Das hieß, der Fremde zwang ihn dazu, zwischen seinem eigenen Leben und dem Yamis zu wählen. Aber auch wenn die Chance auf einen Sieg gering war, wollte er es trotzdem wagen. Und außerdem…

"Als ob ich eine Wahl hätte…", murmelte er, jedoch laut genug, dass der andere ihn hörte.

"Nun, du könntest dich einfach umdrehen und wieder gehen", antwortete der Fremde lapidar. „Natürlich wärst du nur solange sicher, bis ich alle Kraft deines ‚anderen Ichs' aufgenommen habe. Dann wird die Barriere, die mich hier gefangenhält, zerbrechen und dann rettet dich nichts mehr. Du bist nur ein Behälter, den ich zu benutzen gedenke. Also hast du Recht. Nein, du hast keine Wahl."

Gerade als Yugi antworten wollte, erklang ein gequältes Keuchen neben ihm.

"Ai…bou…"

Yami brauchte all seine Willenskraft, um überhaupt sprechen zu können. Er war so entsetzlich müde und der Schmerz, der in jedem Teil seines Körpers brannte, lähmte ihn. Eigentlich wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass ihn endlich die gnädige Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit umfing, die ihm bisher verweigert worden war. Als der Fremde nach seinem Sieg mit der Prozedur begonnen hatte und der Schmerz einsetzte, hatte Yami geglaubt, schon nach einigen Augenblicken ohnmächtig zu werden. Doch irgendetwas verhinderte dies, ließ ihn immer nur bis zur Schwelle kommen, um ihn dann brutal zurückzureißen. Ihm wurde klar, dass ihn ein langsamer, qualvoller Tod erwartete. Der Schmerz veränderte sich immer wieder, wurde mal schwächer, dann wieder so heftig, dass Yami sich in seinen Fesseln aufbäumte. Und der Fremde genoss sein Leid, genoss jeden seiner Schreie, bis Yami schließlich in einen Dämmerzustand fiel, zu schwach, um noch zu reagieren, sei es auf den Schmerz, der ihn weiterhin peinigte, oder auf seine Umgebung. Doch als er dann Yugis Stimme und das Gespräch des Jungen mit dem Fremden hörte, krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen. Er musste seinen Partner warnen! Und so befreite er sich mit einer Kraft, von der er selbst nicht wusste, dass er sie noch hatte, aus der Lähmung. Wie lange er das durchhalten würde, wusste er nicht. Aber er musste sich Yugi unbedingt verständlich machen, ihm sagen, wie der andere ihn betrogen hatte, damit ihm nicht das gleiche passierte.

Yugis Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich beim Klang der schwachen Stimme sofort wieder auf den Geist des Puzzles, der mühsam versuchte, den Kopf zu heben. Yugi fiel erneut auf die Knie, brachte sich damit auf die gleiche Höhe mit seinem anderen Ich.

"Mou hitori no boku! Keine Sorge, ich werde dir helfen."

"…nein…", stieß Yami verzweifelt hervor, „…Ai… du… er…" Er brach ab, unfähig auch nur einen klaren Satz zu formulieren. Er nahm einen rasselnden Atemzug und versuchte es erneut.

"…du darfst…nicht… seine Magie... hat...mich...be--"

"SCHWEIG!"

Die kalte Stimme des Fremden war schneidend. Er stand mit ausgestrecktem Arm da, die offene Handfläche auf Yami gerichtet, von der sich, noch während er sprach, eine kleine Energiekugel löste und auf den Geist des Puzzles zuschoss. Sie traf ihn an der Brust und sofort tanzten Funken über seinen ganzen Körper.

"AAAAAAH!"

Yami bäumte sich unwillkürlich auf, als neuer, heftiger Schmerz, ausgelöst durch die magischen Entladungen, durch seine Muskeln zuckte. Alles in ihm verkrampfte sich und sein letztes bisschen Kraft verließ ihn schlagartig.

'Nein!... Aibou...', war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor alles um ihn schwarz wurde.

Die Ketten klirrten laut, als Yamis Oberkörper nach vorne sackte. Yugi fing ihn auf, um zu verhindern, dass sich der Bewusstlose verletzte. Alles war so schnell gegangen, dass er gar nicht hatte reagieren, geschweige denn seinem anderen Ich hätte helfen können. Aber wenigstens war Yami jetzt für einige Zeit von jeglichen Schmerzen befreit. Sanft strich Yugi ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

'Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass dieser Mann ihn weiter quält. Ganz egal, wie schwer es auch wird, ich muss dieses Spiel gewinnen!'

Entschlossen stand er auf und drehte sich zu dem Fremden herum. Kalte Wut funkelte in seinen Augen.

"DU...", zischte er, "was gibt dir das Recht, so etwas zu tun? Du willst mich töten? Versuch's nur! Na los, spielen wir."

Der andere sah ihn überrascht und auch etwas erschrocken an. So wie der Junge jetzt sprach, erinnerte er ihn sehr an den Pharao, der sein 'anderes Ich' einmal gewesen war, auch wenn keiner der beiden etwas davon wusste. Sicherheitshalber nahm er die Aura des Jungen nochmals in Augenschein. Doch genau wie beim ersten Mal konnte er keinerlei magische Energie feststellen, nur ein undeutliches, helles Flimmern, das Reinheit und Güte ausstrahlte, obwohl es so schwach war. Er war sich sicher; dieses Kind konnte ihm nicht gefährlich werden. Wahrscheinlich brauchte er seine Magie diesmal gar nicht, um zu gewinnen, anders als das beim Pharao der Fall gewesen war.

"Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, Junge. Glaub' ja nicht, dass du auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hast."

"Das werden wir ja sehen", antwortete Yugi selbstbewusst, obwohl er sehr wohl wusste, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte. "Erklär mir nur die Regeln und dann lass uns anfangen."

_((A/N: Da ich immernoch keine Ahnung habe, wie dieses Spiel der Finsternis genau aussehen soll (es ist ja auch kein echtes, schließlich könnte der Bösewicht dann nicht schummeln), muss ich das Ganze ziemlich wage umschreiben. Also ist eure eigene Fantasie gefragt, meine befindet sich bei diesem Thema leider im Dauerstreik.))_

Das Spiel begann und schon bald wurde klar, dass die Kräfte durchaus ausgeglichen waren. Yugi war zwar überrascht, dass er so gut mithalten konnte, obwohl er dieses Spiel zum ersten Mal spielte, doch es war kein Vergleich zu dem grenzenlosen Erstaunen, dass den Fremden gepackt hatte. Der Junge besaß anscheinend eine unglaublich rasche Auffassungsgabe und beherrschte das Spiel nach nur ein paar Runden bereits so gut, dass der Ältere Schwierigkeiten bekam, seine Aktionen zu kontern. Er beschloss, die Sache abzukürzen. Warum fair spielen, wenn er durch Betrügen viel leichter ans Ziel kam?

Yugi versuchte, den nächsten Schritt seines Gegners zu erahnen und konzentrierte sich gleichzeitig auf seine eigene Strategie. Wenn es weiter so lief, standen seine Chancen gut, dass er gewann und Yami befreien konnte. Er wusste, er musste sich beeilen, denn der Geist des Puzzles wurde mit jeder Minute, die verging, immer schwächer, da der Fremde ihm noch immer seine Lebensenergie entzog. Bald würde jede Hilfe zu spät kommen. Plötzlich regte sich etwas tief in seinem Inneren, ein Gefühl, das er heute schon einmal gespürt hatte, als es ihn vor diesem Raum und seinem Bewohner gewarnt hatte. Sofort richtete er den Blick auf seinen Gegner... Und bemerkte etwas, so undeutlich, dass er nicht sagen konnte, was es war. Aber irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah noch einmal hin. Und diesmal konnte er es erkennen. Energie pulsierte um den Fremden, hüllte ihn ein und Yugi wusste mit einem Mal ohne jeden Zweifel, was der andere zu tun im Begriff war.

'Er betrügt!' dachte er ungläubig. 'Er benutzt seine Magie, um zu gewinnen. Jetzt ist auch klar, wie er Mou hitori no boku besiegen konnte. Aber warum hat Mou hitori no boku das nicht gemerkt?'

Doch diese Frage musste erstmal warten, weil er nun all seine Konzentration brauchte, um im Spiel zu bleiben. Das Blatt wendete sich jetzt natürlich zugunsten seines Gegners und einige Minuten später stand er mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Solange der andere schummelte, hatte er nicht die geringste Chance. Yugi zitterte innerlich. Er fürchtete sich entsetzlich vor dem, was nach seiner Niederlage geschehen würde. Er wollte nicht sterben und dazu kam, dass dann auch Yamis Schicksal besiegelt war. Das machte das Ganze noch schlimmer. Trotzdem weigerte er sich, der Angst nach- und das Spiel verloren zu geben.

'Nein, ich werde nicht aufgeben! Ich bin noch nicht am Ende.'

Dieser Mut angesichts der hoffnungslosen Lage erweckte etwas in Yugi. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber er fühlte, wie diese Kraft ihn durchfloss und vertraute sich ihr völlig an.

Der Fremde sah, wie der Junge die Augen schloss und einen Augenblick später veränderte sich dessen Aura. Das schwache Leuchten wurde stärker und strahlte nun eine Magie aus, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie breitete sich um den Jungen aus, füllte langsam den ganzen Raum und als sie den Älteren erreichte, erlosch seine eigene Magie mit einem Schlag.

'Wie macht er das?' dachte er wütend. 'Was ist das für eine Macht, dass sie fremde Magie komplett blockieren kann? Weiß er etwa auch, dass ich betrogen habe? Verdammt!'

Ihm wurde klar, dass er dieses Kind doch unterschätzt hatte. Er hatte seine Macht offensichtlich gerade erst erweckt, konnte sie aber trotzdem schon so gezielt einsetzen. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie der Junge seine Manipulationen bemerkt haben konnte. Nicht einmal der Pharao war dazu in der Lage gewesen. Tatsache war jedoch, dass er jetzt nicht mehr auf seine Magie zurückgreifen konnte. Grimmig starrte er seinen Gegner an, der gerade wieder die Augen öffnete.

Das Spiel ging weiter und das Blatt wendete sich erneut, langsam zwar, weil der Fremde sein Gegenüber jetzt wirklich ernst nahm und nun auch mit all seinem Geschick kämpfte, doch allmählich gewann Yugi wieder die Oberhand. Und dann war es vorbei. Yugi stand einige Sekunden nur da, bevor er trotz aller Erschöpfung realisierte, dass er gewonnen hatte. Abrupt drehte er sich zu seinem anderen Ich um.

Die Ketten, die Yami fesselten, verschwanden und er sackte in sich zusammen, fiel einfach vornüber auf den unnachgiebigen Steinboden, wo er vollkommen regungslos liegenblieb.

Yugi wäre sofort zu ihm geeilt, wenn nicht ein leises Schluchzen aus der anderen Richtung seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätte. Er sah über die Schulter und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Der Fremde war auf die Knie gefallen. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und er murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin. Dieses Bild passte so gar nicht zu dem grausamen, arroganten Mann, gegen den Yugi angetreten war. Der Junge trat näher, versuchte zu verstehen, was der andere sagte, hörte aber nur Bruchstücke.

"...so lange... nicht nochmal..."

Dann blickte der Fremde auf und die Qual in seinen Augen ließ Yugi zusammenzucken. Da war keinerlei Bosheit, kein Hass mehr, nur noch Schmerz und eine abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung, die Yugi einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck, erinnerte sich überdeutlich an das lange Gespräch, dass er und Yami vor kurzem geführt hatten. Sein anderes Ich hatte ihm von seiner langen Gefangenschaft erzählt, von der entsetzlichen Einsamkeit, die alles ertränkte. Und obwohl er sich zu beherrschen versuchte, hatte Yugi doch das Leid in seinen Augen gesehen.

Yugi begriff, dass der Fremde diese Einsamkeit ebenfalls kannte, dass er vermutlich ebensolang wie Yami im Puzzle versiegelt gewesen war und nun an dem Wissen verzweifelte, dass seine Gefangenschaft weitergehen würde...für unbestimmte Zeit. Der Jugendliche sah sich außerstande, sein Gegenüber weiter zu hassen, trotz dem, was er dem Geist des Puzzles angetan hatte. Tiefes Mitleid erfüllte ihn. Die Kraft in seinem Innern, die er seit dem Ende des Spiels nur noch schwach wahrgenommen hatte, wurde wieder stärker und er sah, wie ein Strom heller Energie sich um den Fremden legte. Der entspannte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen. Sein Körper schimmerte und verblasste dann langsam, was Yugi mit Erstaunen beobachtete. Kurz bevor die knieende Gestalt ganz verschwand, hörte er ein sanftes Wispern.

"Ich danke dir."

Yugi blinzelte. Er verstand weder, was gerade geschehen war, noch warum der Fremde ihm für etwas gedankt hatte, das er überhaupt nicht beeinflussen konnte. Er wusste nicht einmal, was das für eine Kraft war, geschweige denn wie er sie steuern konnte. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, bevor er sich Yami zuwandte, der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte. Yugi kniete sich hin und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Er erschrak. Der Geist des Puzzles war leichenblass und atmete so flach, dass es kaum zu erkennen war. Man musste kein Arzt sein, um zu wissen, dass er im Sterben lag.

'Nein!' dachte Yugi verzweifelt. 'Es darf nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein.'

Er konnte noch immer die Wärme in seiner Brust spüren, dort wo die Kraft in ihm seinen Ursprung hatte, und vertraute sich ihr noch einmal an. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihm auch diesmal helfen würde. Sanft legte er seinem anderen Ich eine Hand auf die schweißnasse Stirn und schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Gedanken, ihn zu retten. Und seine Bitte wurde erhört. Energie floss aus seinem Körper in den Yamis, doch sie unterschied sich von der, die vorher freigesetzt worden war. Yugi begriff, dass es Lebensenergie war, seine Lebensenergie, die er dem anderen spendete. Schon nach kurzer Zeit spürte er die Auswirkungen. Er war bereits erschöpft, das Spiel hatte einen großen Teil seiner Kraftreserven gefordert und nun schlug die Müdigkeit wie eine Welle über ihm zusammen. Sehr viel länger würde er die 'Transfusion' nicht mehr durchhalten.

'Komm schon, Mou hitori no boku', beschwor er den Geist des Puzzles, 'gib jetzt nicht auf.'

Plötzlich durchlief ein Zittern Yamis Körper. Yugi atmete auf, zog seine Hand zurück und sah sein anderes Ich sanft an. Yami öffnete langsam die Augen, die noch immer trübe waren, und lächelte schwach.

"...tenshi...", flüsterte er, sehr zu Yugis Verblüffung, "...hikari no...tenshi..."

Und damit wurde er wieder bewusstlos. Doch sein Gesicht hatte ein wenig Farbe bekommen und Yugi wusste, dass er nicht länger in Lebensgefahr war. Vorsichtig hob er den Oberkörper des anderen an und drückte ihn an seine Brust, bevor er sich mit einem erschöpften Seufzer an die Wand zurücksinken ließ. Er konnte die Augen kaum noch offen halten.

'Ich bin so müde... muss mich erstmal ausruhen.'

Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

* * *

Yugi erwachte durch eine Bewegung, brauchte aber einen Moment, um sich zurecht zu finden. Seine innere Uhr sagte ihm, dass er nicht lange geschlafen hatte, doch er fühlte sich erfrischt und ausgeruht. Als er den Blick senkte, wurde ihm klar, was ihn geweckt hatte. Sein anderes Ich hatte sich in seinem Schoss zusammengerollt und war anscheinend aus der Bewusstlosigkeit in einen tiefen Schlaf hinübergeglitten, doch im Moment zitterte er am ganzen Körper. Yugi legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. Yamis Haut war klamm und glühte förmlich. 

'Verdammt! Er hat hohes Fieber. Ich muss ihn schnellstens in seinen Seelenraum zurückbringen."

Yugi stand auf, dann beugte er sich vor und hievte den Geist des Puzzles vorsichtig auf seine Schulter. _((A/N: Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie er ihn sonst tragen könnte. Jemanden ‚auf Händen' zu tragen ist ja schön und gut, aber nicht für längere Zeit.)) _Er war überrascht, wie leicht die schlanke Gestalt war, doch es war eine angenehme Überraschung, wenn man bedachte, wie lang der Weg war, der vor ihm lag. Wie er aus dem Labyrinth herausfinden sollte, wusste er nicht, doch er musste es einfach versuchen. Er öffnete die Tür und trat in den Gang hinaus, blieb jedoch gleich wieder stehen und sah sich verblüfft um. Die Dunkelheit, die vorher jeden Lichtschimmer verdrängt hatte, war fast völlig verschwunden. In einigen Ecken war es noch finster, doch der warme Fackelschein, der den Rest des Puzzles erhellte, breitete sich auch dort immer weiter aus.

'Vielleicht war es hier nur wegen der Präsenz des Fremden so dunkel. Und jetzt, wo er fort ist und sein Hass und seine Wut die Atmosphäre nicht mehr vergiften, kehrt alles wieder zum Normalzustand zurück.'

Ein leises Stöhnen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, wies ihn unmissverständlich darauf hin, dass er Zeit verschwendete, die er eigentlich gar nicht hatte. Yugi horchte kurz in sich hinein, in der Hoffnung, die merkwürdige Kraft, die ihm heute so oft geholfen hatte, zu spüren, doch sie war verschwunden. Er seufzte. Das bedeutete, er musste auf gut Glück nach dem richtigen Weg suchen. Er ging los, aber schon nach ein paar Minuten stoppte er erneut, nicht weil er sich verirrt hatte, eher im Gegenteil, denn er suchte sich seinen Weg mit einer beinahe schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit. An jeder Kreuzung war er in einen der Gänge abgebogen, ohne die anderen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, so als wüsste er genau, was er tat. Doch eben das war nicht der Fall und das ließ ihn schließlich innehalten.

'Was mache ich hier eigentlich?' dachte er irritiert. 'So gut ist mein Orientierungssinn nicht, dass ich mir den ganzen Weg so gut gemerkt haben kann. Wer weiß, wo ich lande, wenn ich so weitermache?'

Andererseits hätte er sowieso an jeder Kreuzung raten müssen und im Laufe dieses Tages hatte er sich schon so oft auf unterbewusste Eingebungen verlassen, dass es auf einmal mehr oder weniger auch nicht ankam. Und sie hatten ihn nicht ein einziges Mal getäuscht. Er verlagerte das Gewicht auf seiner Schulter ein wenig, bevor er weiterging, was ihm ein weiteres Stöhnen des Bewusstlosen einbrachte. Während der nächsten Viertelstunde wurden Yamis Atemzüge immer angestrengter und Yugi beschleunigte seine Schritte. Als er schließlich das Ende des Labyrinths vor sich sah, dankte er im Stillen der unsichtbaren Hand, die ihn so sicher hierhergeführt hatte, wer oder was auch immer es war. Vorsichtig ließ er sein anderes Ich auf das Himmelbett sinken, das einen Großteil des Raumes ausfüllte, und wickelte ihn fest in mehrere Lagen Decken. Das wichtigste war, Yami warmzuhalten. Ein Eimer Eiswasser und ein Tuch wären natürlich auch nicht schlecht. Yugi sah sich um und war diesmal nicht im geringsten überrascht, dass in einer Ecke genau das stand. Irgendetwas Seltsames ging hier vor, doch solange es ihm half, war ihm das eigentlich völlig egal. Er tauchte den Lappen in das kalte Wasser, wrang ihn aus und legte ihn Yami auf die Stirn. Der Geist des Puzzles zuckte zusammen und drehte mit einem gemurmelten Protest seinen Kopf zur Seite, in dem erfolglosen Versuch, der feuchten Kälte auszuweichen.

"Sshh, Mou hitori no boku. Das wird dir gut tun", wisperte Yugi ihm ins Ohr. Er wusste nicht, ob der andere ihn hören konnte oder nicht, doch das war eigentlich auch nicht so wichtig.

Stille senkte sich über den Raum, die einzigen Geräusche waren Yamis schwere Atemzüge und gelegentlich ein leises Plätschern, wenn Yugi das Tuch in den Eimer tauchte, um es abzukühlen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieviel Zeit verging, doch es mussten schon ein paar Stunden gewesen sein. Er ignorierte die Müdigkeit, die ihn allmählich zu übermannen drohte, so gut es ging. Erst als Yamis Atmung ruhiger wurde und er endlich in einen erholsamen Schlaf fiel, wagte es Yugi, den anderen allein zu lassen. Als er noch einmal das feuchte Tuch erneuern wollte, bemerkte er, dass die Eiswürfel längst geschmolzen und das Wasser lauwarm geworden war. Er hängte den Lappen über den Rand des Eimers, dann warf er einen letzten Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt, bevor er aufstand und auf den Gang hinaustrat.

Einige Sekunden später öffnete er die Augen in der realen Welt. Als erstes bemerkte er, dass es draußen stockfinster war. Irgendwer, vermutlich sein Großvater, hatte die kleine Lampe auf seinem Schreibtisch angeschaltet. Sie spendete nur wenig Licht, erhellte den Raum mit ihrem warmen Schein jedoch genug, dass Yugi den Teller mit Sandwiches und das Glas Orangensaft auf der Kommode neben der Tür erkennen konnte. Er lächelte.

'Jii-chan denkt wirklich an alles.'

Sein nächster Blick galt der Uhr. Es war halb zwei in der Nacht. Kein Wunder also, dass er so müde war. Yugi streckte sich, versuchte, seine verkrampften Muskeln zu lockern, bevor er vom Bett kletterte und sich über die kleine Mahlzeit hermachte, die sein Großvater ihm vorausschauend hingestellt hatte. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie hungrig er eigentlich war. Das Glas leerte er in einem Zug und für die Sandwiches brauchte er keine fünf Minuten. Nachdem er das Geschirr in die Küche gebracht hatte, überprüfte er, ob sein Großvater noch wach war und war nicht überrascht, Licht unter dessen Tür durchscheinen zu sehen. Er klopfte.

"Jii-chan? Ich bin wieder da."

Der alte Mann sah von seinem Buch auf, als sein Enkel hereinkam, und lächelte. Yugi ließ es klingen, als wäre er gerade von einem Ausflug mit seinen Freunden zurückgekommen. Als hätte er nicht den halben Tag in einer Art Trance verbracht, auf der Suche nach einem Geist, nicht wissend, welche Gefahren ihn erwarteten. Sugoroku war mehr als erleichtert. Je weiter der Nachmittag vorangeschritten war, ohne dass Yugi sich rührte, desto mehr Sorgen hatte er sich gemacht. Und an Schlaf war an diesem Abend natürlich gar nicht zu denken gewesen.

"Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht, Yugi. Ist mit Mou hitori no Yugi alles in Ordnung?"

"Mehr oder weniger. Er schläft jetzt", antwortete der Junge und setzte sich neben seinen Großvater auf das Bett. Der sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

"Was ist passiert?"

Yugi zuckte die Schultern.

"Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Es war alles so merkwürdig... und verwirrend...und..." Er stockte. Einige Augenblicke vergingen, bevor er leise fortfuhr. "Ich hätte ihn beinahe verloren."

Seine Stimme zitterte, als plötzlich all die Ängste und der Stress der letzten Stunden über ihm zusammenschlugen. Sugoroku zog ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung und Yugi klammerte sich an ihn und weinte. Allmählich löste sich die Anspannung in seinem Inneren und nach ein paar Minuten lächelte er den alten Mann an.

"Besser?"

"Ja. Danke, Jii-chan."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, genossen die friedliche Stille. Dann machte Sugoroku einen weiteren Versuch.

"Also, Yugi, was ist passiert?"

Der Junge sah ihn an und begann zu erzählen. Nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, fiel es ihm viel leichter. Er sah, wie die Augen seines Großvaters immer größer wurden, und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie er es geschafft hatte, lebend und relativ unversehrt aus dieser Sache herauszukommen. Als er zum Ende kam, schüttelte der alte Mann ungläubig den Kopf.

"Wie...?" war alles, was er herausbringen konnte, doch Yugi verstand ihn trotzdem.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Diese Kraft habe ich noch nie zuvor gespürt, aber es fühlte sich richtig an, als ich sie eingesetzt habe. Sie ist ein Teil von mir, dessen bin ich mir sicher, aber was sie ist... Da wage ich nichtmal zu raten. Vielleicht weiß Yami mehr, er kennt sich in diesen Sachen definitiv besser aus. Ich frage ihn, wenn es ihm besser geht." _((A/N: Ähm, ich behaupte hier einfach mal, dass Yami sein Wissen über Magie im Gegensatz zu seinen Erinnerungen nicht verloren hat. Am Anfang des Animes (und vor allem des Mangas) benutzt er sie auch und das wäre sonst schon ein wenig schwierig, oder?))_

Sugoroku nickte. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, was er gerade gehört hatte, doch ihm war auch klar, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen.

"Du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen, Yugi. Das war ein langer und nachdem, was du mir erzählt hast, verdammt anstrengender Tag für dich. Ruh dich aus, dann bist du fit, wenn Mou hitori no Yugi aufwacht."

Yugi nickte und erhob sich.

"Oyasumi, Jii-chan."

"Oyasumi, Yugi."

Als der Junge den Raum verließ, sah Sugoroku ihm nach und dankte im Stillen der Macht, die seinem Enkel das Leben gerettet hatte. Dann ließ er sich mit einem Seufzer zurücksinken und löschte das Licht.

Yugi hatte es sehr eilig, in sein Zimmer zurückzukommen. Jetzt, wo all die Anspannung verflogen war, ertränkte ihn die Müdigkeit geradezu. Er zog sich schnell um, schlüpfte unter die Decke und kuschelte sich in die weiche Matratze. Er gab dem Schlaf jedoch nicht sofort nach, sondern kehrte in Yamis Seelenraum zurück. Dort überprüfte er nochmals den Zustand des anderen. Doch es war alles in Ordnung, der Geist des Puzzles lag in tiefem, friedlichem Schlaf. Beruhigt ließ sich Yugi auf eines der großen Sitzkissen auf dem Steinboden sinken, legte Arme und Kopf auf das Bett und war ein paar Augenblicke später bereits eingeschlafen.

* * *

Der nächste Tag verlief ruhig und verhältnismäßig ereignislos. Yugi stand erst mittags auf und wurde, als er in die Küche kam, nicht nur mit einem üppigen Frühstück, sondern auch von seinen Freunden überrascht, die ihn natürlich sofort auf sein merkwürdiges Verhalten in der Schule ansprachen. Also erzählte er die ganze Geschichte nochmals. Sie diskutierten die seltsame Kraft ausgiebig, stellten die verrücktesten Hypothesen auf, doch am Ende waren sie genausoweit wie am Anfang. Schließlich verabschiedeten sich seine Freunde von ihm, jedoch nicht ohne ihm das Versprechen abzunehmen, ihnen bescheid zu sagen, wenn Yami erwachte. Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte Yugi auf seinem Zimmer und machte seine Hausaufgaben. Yami verschlief all dies. Yugi hatte den Tag über immer wieder in sich hineingehorcht, um den Zustand des anderen zu überprüfen. Jedesmal hatte er mit Erleichterung festgestellt, dass sein anderes Ich sich langsam erholte. Als er am Abend schließlich in Yamis Seelenraum kam und sich auf den Rand des Bettes setzte, musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. Yami lag auf der Seite und hatte sich wie eine Katze zusammengerollt; die weiche Decke fest um sich geschlungen, kuschelte er sich in das Kissen, das er in den Armen hielt. Sein Gesicht war entspannt und er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sanft strich Yugi ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. 

'So sehe ich Mou hitori no boku zum ersten Mal', dachte er. ‚Wenn er schläft, ist er richtig niedlich.'

Im nächsten Moment schüttelte er, von seinen eigenen Gedanken überrascht, den Kopf, doch er verdrängte sie nicht. Er fühlte sich wohl dabei, genoss die Wärme, die ihn durchströmte und versuchte gar nicht erst, sie zu verstehen. Darüber konnte er sich später den Kopf zerbrechen. Noch einmal fuhr er Yami durch das Haar. Sein anderes Ich murmelte etwas Unverständliches und fing dann an zu schnurren. _((A/N: Ja, er schnurrt! Dieses Geräusch lässt sich einfach nicht besser beschreiben, aber das gibt's tatsächlich!))_ Yugi starrte ihn fassungslos an und zog seine Hand zurück, was Yami ein leises Seufzen entlockte.

'Nein', dachte Yugi ungläubig, 'ich habe DAS gerade nicht wirklich gehört.'

Wie um sich zu überzeugen, vergrub er seine Hand erneut in Yamis weichen Haaren... Und da war es wieder... es gab keinen Zweifel, der sonst so beherrschte Geist des Milleniums-Puzzles schnurrte wie ein zufriedenes Kätzchen! _((A/N: Das mag jetzt vielleicht doch ‚out of character' sein, aber ich kann mir das soooo gut vorstellen! Ist er nicht zum Knuddeln?))_ Yugi konnte es nicht fassen. Gleichzeitig war er überglücklich, diese neue Seite an Yami kennenzulernen.

'Wie macht er das nur!'

Er blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, lauschte mit halbem Ohr den wohligen Lauten, die der andere von sich gab, und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Dann machte er es sich, wie schon am vorigen Abend, auf den Kissen neben dem Bett gemütlich.

'Hoffentlich wacht Mou hitori no boku morgen auf. Da sind so viele Fragen', war Yugis letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief.

* * *

Der Sonntag begrüßte Domino mit einem Wolkenbruch, der bereits am frühen Morgen in einen unangenehmen Dauerregen überging. Das trübe Licht vor dem Fenster lud nicht gerade zum Aufstehen ein und als Yugi beim Frühstück einen Blick auf das Thermometer warf und feststellte, dass es über Nacht auch noch kälter geworden war, beschloss er endgültig, den Tag bei Yami zu verbringen. Er wollte da sein, wenn der andere erwachte. Die Stunden vergingen wie im Fluge, denn auch wenn Yugi sich wünschte, dass Yami endlich aufwachte, konnte er doch gleichzeitig nicht genug davon bekommen, die schlafende Gestalt zu beobachten. Und so bemerkte er sofort, als der Geist des Puzzles sich am frühen Abend endlich zu regen begann. Yugi setzte sich auf. 

"Mou hitori no boku?"

"Hmm..."

Das war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, bevor sich Yami wieder in seine Decke kuschelte. Yugi lächelte, als er den anderen sanft anstupste.

"Mou hitori no boku, wach auf. Du schläfst seit fast zwei Tagen."

Ein leiser Seufzer entrang sich Yamis Kehle, dann schlug er die Augen auf und sah Yugi verschlafen an. Der zog sein anderes Ich ohne Vorwarnung in eine feste Umarmung, glücklich darüber, dass das Warten endlich ein Ende hatte.

"Aibou? Was...?"

Yugi ließ ihn wieder los und lachte, als er Yamis Gesichtsausdruck sah. Der Geist des Puzzles wirkte so völlig überrumpelt, dass er einfach nicht anders konnte, als das noch ein wenig auszukosten.

"Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze", sagte er grinsend, nicht auf die Frage reagierend. "Oder besser, guten Abend. Ich dachte schon, du wolltest die ganze Woche verschlafen."

"Schlaf...?" Yami starrte ihn einen Moment verwirrt an, bevor die Erinnerung mit einem Schlag zurückkehrte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er setzte sich abrupt auf.

"Das Spiel der Finsternis!" Sein Aufschrei hallte durch den ganzen Raum. Dann griff er nach Yugis Arm, wie um sich zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich da war. "Bist du in Ordnung, Aibou!"

"Beruhige dich, Mou hitori no boku. Es geht mir gut", erwiderte Yugi mit Nachdruck. Angesichts der Sorge in den Augen des anderen war er sofort ernst geworden.

"Gott sei dank." Damit sank Yami in die Kissen zurück und hielt sich eine Hand an den Kopf. "Mir ist so schwindlig, Aibou."

"Das ist auch kein Wunder, nach dem, was du durchgemacht hast. Du musst dich ausruhen."

"Wie komme ich überhaupt hierher? Und wo ist der Fremde? Wenn er noch..."

"Er ist verschwunden, Mou hitori no boku", unterbrach Yugi ihn. "Ich weiß nicht wie, aber er ist fort. Du bist in Sicherheit."

"Ver...schwunden?"

Zwiespältige Gefühle regten sich in Yami. Einerseits war er erleichtert, dass der Fremde ihm und Yugi nicht mehr gefährlich werden konnte, doch andererseits war nun jegliche Information, die der andere über sein voriges Leben gehabt hatte, verloren. Enttäuschung übermannte ihn und er drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Yugi war die plötzliche Veränderung nicht entgangen.

"Mou hitori no boku? Was ist los?" fragte er besorgt und riss damit sein anderes Ich aus seinen Gedanken.

"Ich... Der Fremde wusste, wer ich war, Aibou. Er konnte sich erinnern. Das war einer der Gründe, warum ich mich überhaupt auf ein Spiel der Finsternis mit ihm eingelassen habe. Er hätte mir soviel erzählen können... Jetzt werde ich vielleicht niemals erfahren, wer ich war."

Yugi sah ihn überrascht an. Ihm wurde klar, wie hilflos Yami sich fühlen musste, unfähig sich an sein Leben zu erinnern, an die Person, die er einmal gewesen war.

'Woher nimmt er die Kraft, all das zu ertragen? Wenn ich daran denke, wie oft ich aus meinen Erinnerungen Mut geschöpft habe... Wie kann er trotz allem so stark sein?'

Unfähig seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, ergriff Yugi die Hand des anderen und sah ihn an, ein sanftes Lächeln im Gesicht. Und Yami spürte seine Gefühle, spürte den Trost, den sein Partner ihm zu spenden versuchte. Ein paar Minuten saßen sie schweigend da, bevor der Geist des Puzzles die Stille brach.

"Arigatou..."

Er wirkte abwesend und Yugi ahnte, dass sich hinter diesem kleinen Wort mehr verbarg als nur der Dank für ein wenig Trost.

"Mou hitori no boku", sagte er leise, "was ist passiert?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte, bevor er anfing zu erzählen. Wie er den Raum entdeckt hatte... Das Gespräch mit dem Fremden... Das Spiel der Finsternis... Und wie sein Gegner ihn betrogen hatte...

"Die Magie des Raumes verhinderte nur, dass der Verlierer sich den Konsequenzen entzog, nicht aber, dass während des Spiels betrogen wurde. Und das nutzte der Fremde aus. Als ich seine Manipulationen bemerkte, war es bereits zu spät. Er gewann. Meine eigene Magie wurde blockiert und so war ich ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Und dann..."

Ein heftiges Zittern durchlief Yamis Körper. Die Erinnerung an die qualvollen Stunden, die auf seine Niederlage folgten, war so deutlich, dass er die Schmerzen noch einmal zu spüren glaubte. Instinktiv rollte er sich zu einem Ball zusammen.

"Mou hitori no boku..." Yugis Stimme klang erschrocken, doch er fing sich schnell. "Schon gut, es ist alles in Ordnung. Dir kann nichts mehr passieren. Ganz ruhig..."

Die sanfte Stimme beruhigte Yami und er versuchte mühsam, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er wusste, dass er überreagierte, doch die Ereignisse hatten ihn mehr erschüttert, als ihm selbst bewusst gewesen war. Das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, zu wissen, in welcher Gefahr Yugi schwebte, und doch nicht länger in der Lage zu sein, ihn zu beschützen, das alles hatte einen tiefen Eindruck hinterlassen und ließ die Erinnerungen noch schmerzhafter werden. Doch Yami war nicht bereit, sich davon ertränken zu lassen und nach einer Weile hatte er sich wieder beruhigt. Als er sich auf den Rücken drehte und Yugi ansah, blitzte ein Bild in seinem Kopf auf, das er nicht einordnen konnte und noch viel weniger verstand. Er schob es zur Seite, denn etwas anderes war ihm jetzt viel wichtiger.

"Wie sind wir ihm entkommen, Aibou? Konntest du fliehen? Und warum hat er mich nicht getötet?"

"Ich bin nicht geflohen", antwortete Yugi leise. "Ich habe seine Herausforderung angenommen."

"Du hast...WAS!" Erneut fuhr Yami hoch, nur um mit einem Stöhnen wieder in die Kissen zurückzufallen. Yugi sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

"Du solltest das wirklich nicht tun, solange du noch so erschöpft bist", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. "Dir wird nur wieder schwindlig."

"Was du nicht sagst", murmelte der Geist des Puzzles als Antwort, während er sich, diesmal langsam und vorsichtig, aufsetzte. "Aber... Aibou, hast du dich wirklich auf ein Spiel der Finsternis eingelassen?"

Yugi nickte.

"Warum? Ich habe versucht, dich zu warnen... Wieso hast du dich in solche Gefahr begeben?"

"Ich konnte dich doch nicht einfach zurücklassen!"

Yami sah ihn überrascht an angesichts dieser heftigen Reaktion. Yugi starrte zurück mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der jeglichen Widerspruch verbot.

"Du stellst das Wohl anderer immer über dein eigenes, Mou hitori no boku. Du gehst unglaubliche Risiken ein für die, die du schützen willst. Obwohl du wusstest, dass der Fremde dich töten würde, wolltest du, dass ich fliehe und dich deinem Schicksal überlasse. Das konnte und wollte ich nicht. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er dich noch länger quälte. Es machte mich so wütend. Also habe ich gegen ihn gespielt."

Und damit begann er zu erzählen. Als er an dem Punkt ankam, wo er den Betrug entdeckt hatte, wurden Yamis Augen groß.

"Du...du konntest es sehen?" brachte er ungläubig hervor.

Yugi sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Ja. Ist das denn so ungewöhnlich?"

"Allerdings. Ich bin zwar in der Lage, die magische Aura meiner Gegner zu erkennen und so ihre Fähigkeiten einzuschätzen, aber einen speziellen Zauber tatsächlich zu sehen..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wusste nichtmal, dass das überhaupt möglich ist."

"Vielleicht hängt es mit dieser merkwürdigen Kraft zusammen, die ich gespürt habe. Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir erklären, was das war."

"Eine merkwürdige Kraft?"

"Ja, sie hat mich vor dem Raum gewarnt, in dem ich dich gefunden habe. Und während des Spiels und danach habe ich sie noch viel deutlicher gespürt. Ich war verzweifelt, weil der Fremde betrog und ich deshalb am Verlieren war, aber ich wollte nicht aufgeben. Und plötzlich war dieses warme Gefühl in meinem Inneren, neu und doch so vertraut. Ich konnte spüren und auch sehen, wie sich diese Kraft um mich herum ausbreitete. Danach hat der Fremde fair gespielt. Ich konnte seine Magie überhaupt nicht mehr sehen."

Yami unterbrach ihn plötzlich. Er war blass geworden.

"Aibou", sagte er tonlos, "was genau hast du gesehen?"

"Du meinst von dieser Kraft?"

Yami nickte.

"Na ja, das ist schwer zu beschreiben... Es sah aus wie ein durchsichtiger Schleier aus warmem, hellem Licht, der sich über den ganzen Raum legte. Als es den Fremden erreichte, verschwand die Magie, die um ihn herum war, einfach und ist danach nicht wieder aufgetaucht."

"Was ist danach passiert? Du hast gesagt, er wäre verschwunden."

Yugi starrte sein anderes Ich einen Moment an. Yami war angespannt und hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der irgendwo zwischen Schock, Verleugnung und Ehrfurcht lag. Yugi hätte so eine Mischung nicht einmal für möglich gehalten. Es machte ihn nervös. Trotzdem erzählte er weiter, wie er das Spiel endlich gewonnen hatte und der Fremde schließlich verschwunden war.

"Ich verstehe das immernoch nicht. Sein Körper verblasste einfach und er hat sich bei mir bedankt. Weißt du, was das-- Mou hitori no boku?" Yugi unterbrach sich, als er die Reaktion seines anderen Ichs bemerkte. Yami schien ihm gar nicht mehr richtig zuzuhören und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, so als wollte er sich von einem Gedanken befreien, der ihn nicht mehr losließ.

'Ok, jetzt wird es wirklich merkwürdig', dachte Yugi unsicher.

Yami war währenddessen mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Er hatte eine Ahnung, was Yugi da in sich entdeckt hatte, aber das war eigentlich nicht möglich. Ihm fiel das Bild ein, das er vorher für einen Moment gesehen hatte.

'Kann es wirklich sein, dass...' Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war einfach zu weit hergeholt. Und doch...

"Mou hitori no boku!"

Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch. Yugi klang besorgt und auch ein wenig verärgert darüber, dass der Geist des Puzzles ihn einfach ignorierte.

"Entschuldige, Aibou. Das alles gibt mir sehr zu denken."

"Dann sag mir, was du denkst. Weißt du, was das für eine Kraft ist? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie ein Teil von mir ist. Sie hat mir geholfen und dir das Leben gerettet."

"Ich weiß. Wenn du mich nicht befreit hättest, wäre ich irgendwann gestorben."

"Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Als das Spiel vorbei war, lagst du im Sterben, Mou hitori no boku. Ich war am Boden zerstört. Aber ich konnte die Wärme in mir noch immer spüren, sogar stärker als zuvor, sie pulsierte wie ein zweites Herz. Also konzentrierte ich all meine Energie in den Wunsch, dich zu retten. Und es funktionierte, irgendwie floss meine eigene Lebensenergie in deinen Körper. Du bist dann kurz aufgewacht, aber du hast etwas sehr Merkwürdiges gesagt. Du--"

"Hikari no tenshi..." Yamis heisere Stimme unterbrach ihn. Er war jetzt bleich wie ein Tuch und starrte seinen Partner vollkommen fassungslos an. Nun machte sich Yugi wirklich Sorgen.

"Ja, genau das hast du gesagt. Erinnerst du dich daran?"

Yami nickte. Wieder sah er das Bild vor sich und diesmal konnte er es nicht mehr leugnen.

"Ich habe es für einen Traum gehalten, aber... Das bist wirklich du gewesen?"

Jetzt war es an Yugi zu nicken. Yami bemerkte seine Verwirrung und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Es war nicht leicht, denn was Yugi ihm erzählt hatte, war einfach unglaublich.

"Ich dachte, es sei eine Halluzination gewesen. Ich war so entsetzlich müde...ich konnte kaum klar sehen und es war nur ein kurzer Moment..." Er stockte, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich sah eine Gestalt über mir, die aus sich heraus mit einem so hellen Licht leuchtete, dass es mich eigentlich hätte blenden müssen. Und um uns herum wirbelte Magie, golden, warm und so mächtig, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe. Es war... so wunderschön. Wie..."

"...ein Engel." Yugi konnte verstehen, warum sein anderes Ich so geschockt war. Er fühlte sich auch wie erschlagen von diesem Stück Information und er ahnte, dass das bei weitem noch nicht alles war. _((A/N: Wer sich hier wundert, warum Yami das Konzept von Engeln kennt, sollte daran denken, dass er hier nur Yugis Wissen zur Verfügung hat. Er erinnert sich ja noch nicht an seine Vergangenheit.))_

"Ja. Aibou, diese Magie... diese Kraft, die du gespürt hast... Ich kenne sie nur aus Legenden. Ich hielt sie immer für erfunden. Aber anders lässt sich nicht erklären, was du mir erzählt hast und was ich gesehen habe."

"Ich habe also tatsächlich eigene Magie? So wie du?"

Yami lächelte sanft, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

"Nein, deine Magie ist völlig anders als meine. Wie erkläre ich dir das am besten... Meine Magie ist etwas, was man erlernen muss. Man braucht zwar ein gewisses Talent dafür, aber die Stärke der eigenen Magie hängt vor allem damit zusammen, wie gut man sie beherrscht. Der Fremde hat ebenfalls diese Magie benutzt. Aber deine Magie ist... eine Gabe, ein Geschenk. Man kann sie sich nicht aneignen, sie wird einem anvertraut. Und sie ist viel mächtiger als jede andere Form der Magie, die ich kenne. In den Legenden wird sie als "Lichtmagie" bezeichnet und nach dem, was ich gesehen habe, verstehe ich auch, wie der Name entstanden ist." _((A/N: Und nein, sie ist nicht das Gegenstück zur Schattenmagie! Die gibt's bei mir nämlich überhaupt nicht. … Aber das Thema hatten wir ja schon. Ich bin einfach der Meinung, dass Licht etwas sehr Kraftvolles ist und hier gut passt.))_

"Aber wie habe ich sie erweckt? Und wie konnte ich sie beherrschen, ohne zu wissen, was es ist. Ich dachte immer, es ist gefährlich, Magie einzusetzen, wenn man nicht damit umgehen kann."

"Wie ich schon sagte, Lichtmagie ist mit nichts zu vergleichen, was wir bisher kennengelernt haben. Man kann sie nicht 'beherrschen'. Du hast mir erzählt, dass dich diese Kraft vor dem Raum des Fremden gewarnt hat und dass sie später deine Wünsche erfüllte. Sie hat dich zu schützen versucht, schon bevor du sie erweckt hast und danach hat sie dir geholfen, wenn du sie darum gebeten hast."

"Das klingt, als wäre sie lebendig", murmelte Yugi ungläubig und sein anderes Ich nickte.

"Das ist sie auch. Jede Magie ist das bis zu einem gewissen Grad, auch meine, doch das bedeutet nicht, dass sie wirklich 'lebt'."

Jetzt starrte Yugi den anderen nur noch verständnislos an. Yami seufzte. Das ganze war nicht leicht zu erklären.

"Lass es mich anders ausdrücken, Aibou. Auch Pflanzen sind lebendig, nicht wahr? Trotzdem würdest du nie auf die Idee kommen, einen Baum um etwas zu bitten oder ihn um Erlaubnis zu fragen, bevor du dich in seinen Schatten setzt oder in seine Äste steigst. Und so ist es auch mit normaler Magie. _((A/N: Ich weiß, ich weiß, das ist eine ziemlich armselige Erklärung, aber besser ging's nicht.))_ Lichtmagie hingegen ist ein Lebewesen, sich selbst bewusst und nicht 'beherrschbar', denn etwas so Mächtiges darf nicht von jedem benutzt werden können."

"Heißt das, die Magie selbst sucht sich den Menschen aus, der sie einsetzen darf?"

Yami zuckte die Schultern.

"Das weiß ich nicht. Ich kann dir nur sagen, was die Legenden berichten. Aber möglich wäre es."

Yugi schwieg einen Moment, dachte über das nach, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass er eigene Magie besaß und noch viel weniger, dass ihm solche Macht anvertraut worden war. Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass Yami seine erste Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet hatte.

"Aber WIE habe ich sie denn nun erweckt?"

"Auch das weiß ich nicht, Aibou. Ich kann nur Vermutungen anstellen."

Jetzt wurde Yugi doch ein wenig ungeduldig.

"Und die wären?"

"Nach dem, was du mir erzählt hast, glaube ich, dass deine Gefühle und dein Wille der Schlüssel sind. Der Mut, den du angesichts der aussichtslosen Lage gezeigt hast, dein Wille, trotzdem nicht aufzugeben, hat die Magie in dir erweckt. Damit hast du sie befreit, ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben, ihr volles Potential zu entfalten. Und obwohl du nicht sicher warst, was diese Kraft war, hast du dich ihr anvertraut. Du hast nicht versucht, sie zu benutzen, sie deinem Willen zu unterwerfen, um dich zu retten. Stattdessen hast du sie gebeten, dir zu helfen und genau das hat sie getan."

"Dann ist sie wie du..." erwiderte Yugi leise und lächelte sanft. Yami starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Was? Aber--"

Yugi ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

"Sie ist kein Mensch, aber trotzdem lebendig. Man kann sie zu nichts zwingen. Aber wenn man sie um Hilfe bittet, ist sie sofort zur Stelle. Und..." Er zögerte kurz. "...sie ist immer bei mir. So wie du."

Yamis Augen flackerten und dann breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er hob einen Arm und strich Yugi sanft über die Wange.

"Arigatou, Aibou... Dass du mich mit so etwas Schönem vergleichst... Du bist wahrhaftig mein Licht."

Ein paar Minuten vergingen in friedlichem Schweigen, bevor Yugi das aussprach, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. Mehr noch als alles andere, was sie bis jetzt besprochen hatten. Seine Stimme klang sehr nachdenklich.

"Warum hat er mir gedankt?"

Die Antwort kam ein wenig zögerlich, so als ob sich der Geist des Puzzles selbst nicht ganz sicher wäre.

"Du hast seine Seele befreit, Aibou."

"Seine... Wie denn das?"

Yami sah ihn an und als er antwortete, klang es, als würde er eine Weissagung oder einen Vers rezitieren.

"Es heißt, Lichtmagie sei wie der heilige Fluss. Leben spendend, gütig, hilfreich, doch trotzdem gefährlich. Ein Geschenk der Götter, gebietet sie über alle Magie, alles Leben und den Tod. Mache sie dir nie zum Feind. Ehre sie und ihren Hüter und dir wird Gutes widerfahren." _((A/N: Sind das jetzt zu viele Anspielungen auf Ägypten? Und es klingt leider auch nicht so gut, wie ich mir das gewünscht hätte.))_

Er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann in normalem Tonfall fort.

"Lichtmagie ist etwas ganz besonderes. Es gibt einen Grund, warum sie so selten in Erscheinung tritt. Laut den Legenden hat ihr Hüter die Macht über beinahe alles. Eine solche Macht in Händen zu halten, ist genug, um die meisten Menschen zu verderben. Und so gab es kaum jemanden, der dazu ausersehen wurde. Alles, was geschehen ist, zeigt, wie wandelbar sie ist. Dass du Vorahnungen hattest; dass du sehen konntest, welche Art von Zauber der Fremde einsetzen würde; dass du seine Magie zum erlöschen gebracht hast, um in am Betrügen zu hindern; dass du mich...von der Schwelle des Todes zurückgeholt hast... All das sind Dinge, die normale Magie nicht bewerkstelligen kann."

Yugi verstand nicht recht, wie das seine Frage beantworten sollte und sah sein anderes Ich irritiert an, doch Yami ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Und diese Macht hat dir auch erlaubt, seine Seele aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien. Und damit meine ich nicht nur den Raum, in dem er eingesperrt war. Ich weiß nicht, wie er dort hinkam, doch ich glaube, dass das eigentlich nicht hätte passieren sollen. Vielleicht war es nur Zufall, dass er ebenfalls im Puzzle versiegelt wurde. Doch es ließ den Hass, den er wohl schon vorher für mich empfand, noch stärker werden, bis dieses Gefühl wie ein Feuer in ihm brannte. Ich konnte es spüren, als er mich das erste Mal ansah. Alles, was ihn noch vorwärts trieb, war sein Hass und der unbändige Wunsch nach Rache. Du hast es selbst erlebt. Sag mir, Aibou, hast du, in all deiner Wut, jemals daran gedacht, ihn zu vernichten?"

Yugi dachte darüber nach. Er erinnerte sich deutlich an die Wut, die ihn angesichts der Grausamkeit des Fremden gepackt hatte. Allerdings...

"Nein", erwiderte er nach einigen Augenblicken. "Ich war wütend, hasste ihn sogar für das, was er dir angetan hatte, aber alles, was ich wollte, war, ihn zu besiegen, damit deine Qualen ein Ende hatten. Was danach mit ihm geschah, war mir eigentlich egal."

Yami nickte lächelnd.

"Und das zeigt sehr deutlich, warum dir diese Gabe geschenkt wurde. Du zogst deine Kraft aus dem Wunsch zu helfen, zu beschützen. Es ist das genaue Gegenteil dessen, was den Fremden antrieb. Und als die Magie erwachte und du ihr diesen Wunsch anvertrautest, hast du das Spiel zu einem wahren Spiel der Finsternis gemacht... Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob es wirklich noch ein Spiel der 'Finsternis' war."

"Ich hatte schon vermutet, dass die Spiele des Fremden keine echten waren. Sonst hätte er nicht schummeln können."

"Das stimmt. Er wäre in der Lage gewesen, ein echtes Spiel der Finsternis zu spielen, aber das Risiko war ihm wohl zu groß. Und seine 'Kopie' war täuschend echt. Ich bin heilfroh, dass du es rechtzeitig gemerkt hast."

"Es war trotzdem noch schwer genug. Aber was ist nun am Ende mit ihm passiert?"

"Wie gesagt, du hast dem Spiel eine völlig neue Richtung gegeben, auch in Hinsicht auf die Bedingungen. Was du erzählt hast, lässt vermuten, dass deine Lichtmagie dem Fremden am Ende entweder die Chance gab, gegen seinen Hass anzukämpfen und sich von ihm zu befreien, oder ihm dieses Gefühl einfach wegnahm."

"Deshalb hat er sich also so anders benommen! Es war, als wäre er plötzlich ein völlig anderer Mensch."

Wieder nickte ihm Yami zu.

"Ohne den Hass blieb ihm nur noch Verzweiflung. Er wusste, was ihn erwartete, sobald du fort warst." Er stockte, als ihn ungewollt Erinnerungen an die Einsamkeit und Leere überfielen, die er ebenfalls hatte aushalten müssen. Sie verblassten jedoch schnell, als Yugi in stillem Verständnis seine Hand ergriff, und er fuhr fort:

"Du hattest die Wahl. Zwischen der Wut auf ihn und der Sorge um mich wäre es nur verständlich gewesen, so schnell wie möglich zu gehen und ihn zurückzulassen."

"Das war auch mein erster Gedanke, aber als ich ihn auf dem Boden kauern sah, konnte ich einfach nicht anders, als nach ihm zu sehen. Und dann sah er mich an... Da war soviel Leid in seinem Blick... In diesem Moment löste sich all meine Wut auf."

"Wolltest du ihm helfen?"

"Ja. Trotz allem wollte ich seinen Schmerz lindern. Ist schon merkwürdig."

"Nein, ist es nicht. Du hast einfach nur gespürt, das sich etwas in ihm zum Guten verändert hatte. Du hattest Mitleid mit ihm. Und dann hast du ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllt, obwohl er die Hoffnung darauf zusammen mit dem Spiel verloren hatte. Die Lichtmagie reagierte auf deine Gefühle und befreite seine Seele aus dem Puzzle. Deshalb hat er dir gedankt."

Yugi schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kann immernoch nicht fassen, dass eine solche Macht in mir sein soll... Aber... Wenn ich seine Seele befreit habe... heißt das, ich könnte das auch für dich tun?"

Als der Geist des Puzzles den Kopf schüttelte, hakte er nach.

"Warum nicht? Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?"

"Aibou, die Seele des Fremden war bereit zu gehen. Er sollte meiner Meinung nach von Anfang an nicht hier sein und das ist vielleicht auch der Grund, warum er seine Erinnerungen nicht verloren hatte. Bei mir ist das etwas anderes. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich hier bin, eine Aufgabe, die ich erfüllen muss, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, worin sie besteht. Und solange sich daran nichts ändert, kann nicht einmal Lichtmagie mich befreien."

"Verstehe." Yugi schwieg eine Weile, in Gedanken versunken. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

"Also, 'meine' Lichtmagie ist die Erklärung für so ziemlich alles, was geschehen ist, oder? War sie es dann auch, die mir den Weg zurück in deinen Seelenraum gezeigt hat? Eigentlich glaube ich das nicht, weil ich sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr spüren konnte. Nur, was hat mich dann geführt? Denn obwohl ich auf dem Hinweg völlig die Orientierung verloren hatte, habe ich auf dem Rückweg an jeder Kreuzung, ohne auch nur einmal zu zögern, den richtigen Weg genommen. Keiner kann mir erzählen, dass ich mich hier so gut auskenne. Und dann ist da ja auch noch die Sache mit dem Eimer..."

"Eimer?" wiederholte Yami und sah seinen Partner verwirrt an. "Was denn für ein Eimer?"

Yugi zeigte auf den kleinen Eimer, der noch immer in einer Ecke stand.

"Der ist hier einfach aufgetaucht. Als ich dich hierher brachte, hattest du hohes Fieber und ich habe so bei mir gedacht, dass ich ganz gut einen Eimer kaltes Wasser gebrauchen könnte, um dich abzukühlen. Und prompt stand einer an der Wand. Das ist doch--"

Er unterbrach sich, als Yami leise zu lachen anfing.

"Mou hitori no boku?"

"Entschuldige, Aibou, aber die Antwort auf diese Frage ist sehr einfach."

"Tatsächlich?"

"Ja. In diesem Fall war es das Puzzle, das dir geholfen hat."

"Aber ich dachte, das Puzzle untersteht allein deiner Kontrolle..."

"Das ist auch so, aber du musst zugeben, dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt absolut nicht in der Lage war, irgendeinen Einfluss auszuüben. Aber das Labyrinth im Puzzle repräsentiert mein Herz, meinen Geist, und ihm war natürlich daran gelegen, dass sich mein Zustand verbesserte. Und du wolltest mir helfen. Also hat das Puzzle dir den Weg gewiesen und dich mit dem versorgt, was du brauchtest. So einfach ist das."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sich Yami in die Kissen zurücksinken und schloss kurz die Augen. Yugi sah die Erschöpfung, die sein Gesicht noch immer zeichnete und ihm wurde klar, wie lang und anstrengend das Gespräch für sein anderes Ich gewesen war.

"Ruh dich jetzt aus, Mou hitori no boku", sagte er nach einigen Augenblicken. "Du hast eine Menge durchgemacht."

Der Angesprochene nickte, sah Yugi aber nochmals ernst an.

"Aibou, was die Lichtmagie angeht... Alles, was ich dir gesagt habe, sind entweder Legenden oder Spekulationen. Niemand kann sagen, wieviel davon stimmt und wieviel nicht. Alles, was wir sicher wissen, ist das, was du heute erlebt hast. Ich fürchte, es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass du sie jetzt jederzeit einsetzen kannst. Vielleicht gelingt es dir nie wieder, sie zu rufen..."

Yugi lächelte.

"Ich weiß. Und es macht mir nichts aus. Du hast es selbst gesagt, diese Macht wird einem anvertraut und man kann sie zu nichts zwingen. Sie ist jetzt erwacht und ich weiß, dass sie da ist, auch wenn ich sie im Moment nicht spüre. Wenn die richtige Zeit kommt, wird sie mir wieder zur Seite stehen, aber vielleicht brauche ich sie auch nie wieder. Das wäre auch gut, denn sie hat mich in einem Moment allergrößter Not gerettet und das sollte sich meiner Meinung nach nicht unbedingt wiederholen. Mach dir also keine Sorgen um mich."

Er hielt kurz inne, um Yami einen schiefen Blick zuzuwerfen und fuhr dann in einem gespielt väterlichen Ton fort.

"So, Ende der Diskussion. Ruh dich aus."

Yami lachte.

"Jawohl", erwiderte er in einem Tonfall, der nun seinerseits Yugi zum Lachen brachte.

"Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht, Mou hitori no boku", sagte er, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatten. "Aber du solltest wirklich noch ein wenig schlafen."

"Ich habe auch gar nichts dagegen. Das alles war ziemlich viel auf einmal."

Yami spürte, wie ihn die Müdigkeit überrollte. Jetzt, wo die meisten Fragen beantwortet waren, löste sich die Anspannung in seinem Inneren und er versuchte gar nicht erst, sich dagegen zu wehren. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis der Geist des Puzzles in tiefen Schlaf gesunken war.

Yugi betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile schweigend, dachte daran, was beinahe mit seinem anderen Ich geschehen wäre... und dankte im Stillen der Lichtmagie und demjenigen, der sie ihm geschenkt hatte, welche Gottheit es auch immer gewesen war. Dann stand er auf und verließ Yamis Seelenraum. Es wurde Zeit, seiner Familie und seinen Freunden zu erzählen, was er erfahren hatte. Er lächelte, als er sich ihre Reaktionen vorstellte. Und auf einmal erschien ihm dieser Sonntag gar nicht mehr so trübe.

Owari (Ende)

_Magician: So, das war's. Ist verdammt lang geworden, wenn ich bedenke, dass das hier aufgrund eines einzigen Bildes entstanden ist, das mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging (das ist hier nur ein kleiner Absatz!). Will jemand raten, was es war? Ach ja, und was denkt ihr jetzt über das pairing? Eigentlich sollte hier ja nichts sein, aber auf Bitten meiner Beta-readerin Annuket habe ich ein paar zweideutige Anspielungen eingebaut. _

Yugi 'genervt': War ja klar.  
_Annuket 'tanzt': Jaaaahh, für mich. … Moment! Aber bei mir wird Yugi trotzdem süß sein, damit ich mein Klischee hab. __Magician 'ignoriert sie' 'verwirrt zu Yugi schau': Wieso denn klar? Das war anfangs gar nicht geplant.  
Yugi 'sarkastisch': Ja, siiicher.  
Magician: Hey, nimm mich doch nicht gleich auf die Hörner. 'beugt sich zu Yami' 'flüstert' Warum hat er denn so schlechte Laune?  
Yami 'grinst': Ach, weißt du, er ist vorhin über die Geschichte gestolpert, die du für Annuket beta-liest…  
Magician 'wird blass': Oh, oh…'fängt sich einen bösen Blick von Yugi ein' ähm, ja, müsst ihr nicht gehen? 'schiebt die zwei zur Tür raus' Ok, das wär's fürs erste. Ich würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen. Bestätigung wär schön, konstruktive Kritik hilfreich und Flames eine neue Erfahrung. 'grins'  
__Annuket: Warum werde ich hier ignoriert? Keiner mag mich T.T  
__Magican 'schnappt sie und zerrt sie aus dem Raum': Wir sind hier fertig. … 'denkt kurz nach' 'drückt Annuket eine Kuriboh-Puppe in die Hand' Hier, nimm das.  
Annuket 'mit dem Ding kuschel' 'hin und weg': Aaaah, wie süüüüß!  
Magician 'erleichtert': Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist, noch mal vielen Dank für's Lesen und reviewen (hoffentlich 'lach'). _

Bis dann.

MagicianMana


End file.
